Love Lost
by Alison Hart-Burnett
Summary: I really suck at summaries but here it goes. Jaye is not who she appears to be.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Love Lost - chapter 1/?  
  
Author: Becky Archive: Ask first / Yes Email: alison_hart_burnett@hotmail.com Disclaimer: I do not own the GI Joe, Marvel, Image, and Hasbro does (lucky them). I have nothing so please do not sue. Summary: You'll just have to read to find out. Rating: PG-13 Feedback: PLEASE! I want to know if I should continue this. Warnings: Some adult language. Notes: This is written in an alternate reality, exploring a few possibilities from Skeletons in the Closet.  
  
LOVE LOST - CH 1/?  
  
The com activated in Flint's quarters with a loud crackling sound, startling him from a deep and troubled sleep. "Flint, I need you in the briefing room ASAP!" Hawk voice boomed throughout the darkened room.  
  
Flint groggily got out of bed. "This had better be good to get me up at." He groused, spying the clock on the nightstand beside the table. "0130 in the bloody morning." He sighed his irritation as he reached for his BDUs. "Maybe he's got news on Jaye," he wondered. Jaye had been swept away a week earlier without warning by the top brass. She hadn't called and no one would tell him anything. What the hell was so important that he couldn't even talk to her? He pulled on his black t-shirt and pants then his boots. He walked over to the mirror in his bedroom that contained many pictures of Jaye and him or of just her and quickly ran a comb through his hair before putting on his trademark beret and headed out the door.  
  
Duke and Beach Head were standing with their arms folded outside the closed, and apparently locked, briefing room when Flint walked up.  
  
"What's going on, guys?" Flint asked as he approached them.  
  
"You know about as much as we do, Flint," Duke replied.  
  
Beach Head walked closer to the both of them. "Hawk sent the guards on the runway away this morning. A couple of planes landed there, but that's all I've heard."  
  
Just then the door to the briefing room opened and Hawk walked out. "Come in." The three senior Joes entered the darkened room and took their seats. They were unable to see anything behind Hawk. Hawk took his place up on the stage, as General Flaggstaff walked out and joined him. Hawk began to address the three men in front of him. "We have a problem," Hawk stated.  
  
"This can't be good. Last time he said that to just the three of us we ended up in the infirmary for 2 weeks." Duke whispered out the side of his mouth.  
  
"Yeah." Came the reply from both Beach Head and Flint.  
  
"Our informant within Cobra has been found out and we have lost contact with him," Hawk looked over at the men, "It is of the utmost importance that we retrieve him."  
  
"Who is the informant sir?" Flint asked.  
  
"I will take it from here, Hawk." General Flaggstaff said and took Hawk's place. "I need to start from the beginning so you will understand because our informant is Destro." He held up a quieting hand to the three Joes in front of him and took a deep breath before continuing. "Many years ago before Cobra became as big a threat as it is now Destro was approached by Cobra Commander asking for him to become his arms supplier. Destro refused. About six months later his castle was invaded. Zartan killed his wife under the orders of Cobra Commander and nearly killed his daughter. The three senior Joes in the audience exchanged looks. He was supposed to make it look like GI Joe did it. Destro knew that wasn't true because his wife was Hawk's sister, Annabell. Destro made it so it appeared that his teenaged daughter died as well. He wanted to know for sure who killed his wife so he went to British Intelligence and to Hawk to tell them that he was going to join Cobra to find out who the killer was and make him pay as well as Cobra Commander. He's known the answer for awhile now, but has remained silent to protect the identity of his daughter, who upon finishing college joined the U.S Army, so Hawk could keep an eye on her and keep her safe." He motioned for a figure at the back of the large darkened room to come forward. " The figure walked around the side of the large auditorium and walked up onto the stage wearing what appeared to be a dressed up version of an Iron Grenadiers uniform as well as a decorated cloak. She had a thin gold and jeweled band on her forehead that glittered in the faint light. He gave her a new identity and a fresh start. She is now a member of the Joes." She slowly raised her head in a regal fashion as the general concluded his story. "May I introduce Lady Annalisa Moria McCellan"  
  
A very shocked Flint whispered, "Lady Jaye?"  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Love Lost - chapter 2/? Author: Becky Archive: Ask first / Yes Email: alison_hart_burnett@hotmail.com Disclaimer: I do not own the GI Joe, Marvel, Image, and Hasbro does (lucky them). I have nothing so please do not sue. Summary: You'll just have to read to find out. Rating: PG-13 Feedback: PLEASE! I want to know if I should continue this. Warnings: Some adult language. Notes: This is written in an alternate reality, exploring a few possibilities from Skeletons in the Closet.  
  
LOVE LOST - CH 2/?  
  
Lady Jaye looked over the three Joes sitting there in the meeting room. Her stance was one of royalty, her presence commanding, yet her face still held the warmth of the Joe they had come to know and love as Lady Jaye. She smiled down at them and spoke in a strong Gaelic lilt. "Do not worry, I am still the Lady Jaye you know."  
  
Hawk cleared his voice. "All right, gentlemen and lady," he said, bowing slightly in Lady Jaye's direction. "We have some planning to do." He also motioned for someone from the back to come up. This man wore a slightly decorated Iron Grenadiers uniform, but not as decorated as the one Jaye wore. "This is Captain William Marcus, Destro's Captain of the Guard. Before we hammer out the details for Destro's extraction with General Flaggstaff inside my office, is there anything you'd like to ask?"  
  
"I have one," Beach Head said as he looked over Lady Jaye.  
  
"Oh God," Flint and Duke groaned together as they covered their faces with their hands.  
  
"Yes, Beach Head?" Hawk said, nodding at the Ranger.  
  
"What's with the stupid gold headband on her head and the vampire cape?" Beach Head asked, leaning back in his chair and crossed his arms in front of him.  
  
Jaye's eyes flashed with anger as she took a step forward to cause some serious bodily harm to Beach Head. If it wasn't for Captain Marcus's quick intervention by grabbing Jaye around the waist to restrain her, Beach Head probably would have been seriously hurt. She had been a highly skilled martial artist since she had begun to walk.  
  
"The cloak will come off once this meeting is over. She is only wearing it because this is the first time she has been introduced to you as true royalty. As for the headband, Beach Head, it is the only thing that will let Destro know for sure that this is his daughter. It is an ancient family heirloom and is encrusted with the rarest of all jewels, the blue diamond. As far as we all know, it is the only one of it's kind and something that Cobra Commander cannot duplicate. She will wear it until this mission is over and will only take it off after that if her father allows it." Hawk practically growled. "Now are there any other useful questions? They all shook their heads no. "Good, dismissed."  
  
Hawk, General Flaggstaff, and Captain Marcus left for Hawk's office. Jaye watched them leave before returning her attention to the three men sitting at the table.  
  
"We need to go finish some paperwork," Duke remarked standing up. "Don't we Beach Head?"  
  
"What? Oh yeah, lots of paperwork," Beach Head said as he stood up and left with Duke, leaving Flint and Lady Jaye alone.  
  
Flint stood but all he could do was look at her for a moment.  
  
"Dash..." Jaye started, but stopped when he put up his hand to silence her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked in hurt anger.  
  
"I... I couldn't tell you," she said, looking away. "Even if I did, you would never have accepted me for who I am."  
  
"That's not true," Flint tried to defend.  
  
Jaye held up a hand to stop is interruption and looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes. "It is true. You would have treated me differently, protected me even. You would never have accepted me as part of your team let alone as... Flint clenched his jaw tightly and raised his hand up, gesturing, in his normal manner when ready to argue. "That's it," she snapped and grabbed his hand in hers, dragging it downward, closing the distance between them. "That is the main reason why I never told you." Flint looked down for a moment gathering his thoughts, an empty argument he knew by the look in her eyes.  
  
"Annalisa, huh?" Flint asked when finally composing himself.  
  
Jaye gave him a weak and unsure smile and lowered her eyes from his. If her father saw her now he would be highly upset. She was royalty and royalty never looks down from anyone. "Yes, Anna for my mother, Annabelle, Lisa for her mother, Elizabeth. And Moria (pronounced Mor-e-ah) is after my father's mother."  
  
Flint gently lifted her chin up with a hooked finger. "I always had a feeling you were royalty," he said and brushed the pad of his thumb up over her cheekbone, brushing her hair back. He looked down. "Come on, let's get a bite to eat and talk..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Love Lost - chapter 3/? Author: Alison Archive: Ask first / Yes Email: alison_hart_burnett@hotmail.com Disclaimer: I do not own the GI Joe, Marvel, Image, and Hasbro does (lucky them). I have nothing so please do not sue. Summary: You'll just have to read to find out. Rating: PG-13 Feedback: PLEASE! I want to know if I should continue this. Warnings: Some adult language and violence. Notes: This is written in an alternate reality, exploring a few possibilities from Skeletons in the Closet.  
  
LOVE LOST - CH 3/?  
  
Lady Jaye was in the gym with Hawk, Flint, Duke, Beach Head and Captain William Marcus. She had shed her cloak and stood there with the air of authority. They were discussing the plan to get her father out alive and unharmed.  
  
By this time, several hours after the first meeting with the Joe command staff, everyone on the base knew who Lady Jaye really was and who her father was. She was talking to Flint and Duke when a heated argument began to ensue between Beach Head and Captain Marcus. They all turned their attention to them.  
  
"She is the best trained warrior on this earth," Marcus hissed at Beach Head.  
  
"She couldn't fight her way out of a wet paper bag," Beach Head spat. "She wouldn't be able to take me down."  
  
Marcus smirked at him. "Is that a challenge?"  
  
"If you want it to be," Beach Head arrogantly said as he crossed his arms in front of him.  
  
Jaye elegantly walked over to where the two arguing men stood, staring each other down. "Captain, you are a guest here, and I expect you to act accordingly," she said in her thick accent.  
  
"But, my lady..." Marcus tried to explain.  
  
Jaye raised her hand to silence him, stopping the captain in mid-sentence. "I do not wish to hear any more."  
  
"What's the matter, my lady?" Beach Head asked sarcastically. "Scared?"  
  
Lady Jaye had been regarding Marcus when her face turned cold and hard, the only hint of emotion coming from the angry fire in her eyes. Marcus smiled evilly; he knew what was going to happen next. Jaye swiftly turned to Beach Head and was immediately in his face causing him, and others in the room, to look surprised.  
  
"I am scared of nothing," she growled, "least of all you. Prepare to defend yourself." Jaye took up a spread-legged fighting stance and instantly launched her attack, a spinning kick that Beach Head tried to parry without success. Her kick connected with his chest, causing him to stumble backward a few feet.  
  
Beach Head countered with a kick to her right side, which she caught between her side and her arm, holding him there as she swiftly kicked up at his head with her left foot. She let go of his captured leg and he fell to the ground. She smirked at him. "Pathetic. You are not worth my time or energy," she said before turning away from him and heading back to the others.  
  
Beach Head returned to his feet quickly and charged at Lady Jaye, whose back was to him. Grabbing her by the shoulder, he spun her around. Delivering a hard right cross to her face, the Ranger knocked her to the ground.  
  
Captain Marcus drew his sword and moved to protect his mistress when Jaye held up a hand to stop him. "No, this is my fight." She stood up and turned to face Beach Head again, her eyes were cold and calm.  
  
"I am not pathetic, you MARS bitch," Beach Head yelled at her.  
  
Inside the depths of her soul, Jaye was finally past the breaking point of her anger. Her face was twisted and wrinkled in an angry glare, even though the rest of her body was loose, channeling her feelings into her clenched fists and furrowed forehead as she had been taught all her life.  
  
She slowly made her way over to Beach Head, the deliberate pace of her walk sending chills throughout the assembled onlookers. When she reached the Ranger, her cold, piercing stare unnerved him and he appeared to waver slightly.  
  
Without warning or telegraphing her moves, Jaye launched her next lightning- fast assault. She jabbed rapidly at his chest and solar plexus, causing Beach Head to stumble back in an attempt to keep his balance. She followed the rapid-fire punches with a devastating series of kicks that could make the legendary Snake Eyes falter.  
  
Somehow, Beach Head still teetered on his feet when Jaye grabbed him, taking a fistful of his uniform's lapel. Her eyes stared blankly through the Ranger, as if the fight had completely consumed her – she had forgotten that Beach Head was one of her teammates.  
  
Lady Jaye reached back with her free hand, bending her fingers into the shape of a bared claw. As she was leaning towards Beach Head to thrust the claw at his neck and rip his throat out, someone took hold of her arm and restrained her. She loosened her grip on Beach Head in order to whirl about and swiftly assess the new threat.  
  
"Annalisa, stand down!!!" Hawk ordered.  
  
Jaye quickly dropped her arm to her side and her eyes brightened as the anger washed away. "I am sorry Uncle Clay," she said sheepishly.  
  
"Don't be," Hawk answered before addressing everyone in the room. "You all now see what she is capable of. I do not want to see a display like this again."  
  
Jaye walked back over to where Flint, Duke and Captain Marcus were standing. She was about to say something when Breaker came rushing in.  
  
Breaker rushed into the room as he popped his gum. "Hawk, we've got his signal back," he informed his commanding officer.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Love Lost - chapter 4/?  
  
Author: Alison Archive: Ask first / Yes Email: alisonhartburnetthotmail.com Disclaimer: I do not own the GI Joe, Marvel, Image, and Hasbro does (lucky them). I have nothing so please do not sue. Summary: You'll just have to read to find out. Rating: PG-13 Feedback: PLEASE! I want to know if I should continue this. Warnings: Some adult language and violence. Notes: This is written in an alternate reality, exploring a few possibilities from Skeletons in the Closet.  
  
LOVE LOST - CH 4/?  
  
Lady Jaye stood regally among the others in the Control Room as Breaker brought up the coordinates of where her father, Destro, was being held.  
  
"There," Breaker stated, pointing at the image on the screen. "He's being held in the northern hills of Scotland."  
  
"Now, we know that he still thinks ye are dead, milady," Captain William Marcus said, putting a comforting hand on Lady Jaye's shoulder.  
  
"Aye, William," Jaye replied without taking her eyes off the little beacon on the big map of Scotland. Her body language and posture made her look cold and calculating, only her eyes betrayed her worry for her father.  
  
Hawk walked over to where Jaye stood and stood in front of her. He lifted up her chin, making her look into his eyes. "Annalisa, we WILL get him back. Your father will be fine."  
  
All Jaye could do was nod. She turned away from her uncle and looked around the control room. It was very sterile-looking with white walls behind every kind of computer equipment imaginable. Then, she looked at everyone in the room with her.  
  
Breaker sat in front of the main computer, popping his gum, and typing on the keyboard. Hawk and Captain Marcus now stood side-by-side right behind Breaker, watching as different information scrolled across the main monitor.  
  
Duke stood next to Flint on the opposite side of the room from her. Flint was watching her, gauging her reactions.  
  
Jaye's heart sank as she locked eyes with Flint. She loved him more than anything but doubted her father would approve of him.  
  
Hawk closed the distance between Jaye and the map display in a mere heartbeat while he addressed the Joe Team leadership. "Alright, lady and gentlemen," he said, "our team will consist of myself, Duke, Flint, Scarlett, Snake Eyes, Wild Bill, Roadblock, and Lady Jaye."  
  
The general placed a hand on Jaye's shoulder as he said her name. The touch was brief, before Hawk clapped his hands together to keep everyone's attention focused. "Captain Marcus will have his detachment of Iron Grenadiers standing by for us to arrive at the rendezvous point. The rest of our team is waiting on the tarmac, so let's get moving!" He turned on his heel and strode quickly out of the room.  
  
Flint walked up to Jaye and put her hand in his own. "Come on, Beautiful."  
  
Jaye gave Flint a worried smile and let him lead her out of the room as she thought to herself, 'Please, Daddy, let me stay with him. I love him.'  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
